


In Every Universe

by VioletAstrid



Category: No Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain!Spock, F/M, Fem!Spock, Female Spock, FirstOfficer!Kirk, Girl!Spock, Human!Spock, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mirror Universe, Mirror!Kirk is a perv, Multiple Universes, Spock Prime ships it, Spock is oblivious as ever, T'hy'la, TOS Universe, Vulcans are slaves in the Mirrorverse, alternative universe, hybrid!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAstrid/pseuds/VioletAstrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the ST Kink Meme. In every Universe they have seen, there is always a Kirk and a Spock, and they are always a couple. Although he is disturbed, Spock is starting to get the Universal hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Universe

**_Title:_**   In Every Universe  
_**Summary**_ : Fill for two prompts on the st_xi_kink_meme:  
<http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/16934.html?thread=16664102#t16664102>  
<http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/16934.html?thread=16703270#t16703270>  
_**Pairing:**_ Spock/Kirk  
_**Rating**_ : T  
_**Warning**_ : implied sex, mirror verse, no spell check

Universes:  
1\. TOS  
2\. Mirror  
3\. Fem!Spock  
4\. Captain!Spock, FirstOfficer!Kirk  
5\. Human!Spock, Hybrid!Kirk

\--

**1\. TOS**

Spock never did officially meet the James T. Kirk that had belonged to his elder counterpart. However, that did not stop his prime self from attempting to convince him that James T. Kirk was his _T'hy'la_. At first, this had offended Spock, as finding your _T'hy'la_ was obviously a wishful phenomenon for most Vulcans, especially now. Spock merely wrote it off as delusion in the old Vulcan.

Besides, Spock could never see his _T'hy'la_ being the wild and rambunctious Jim Kirk. But the elder Spock would not let the subject drop, no matter how many very thorough and logical discussions they had on the sheer ignorance of the man, not to mention how terrible of a mate he would be. The only 'perk' as his elder self put it, was the human's sexual prowess, if they were not fiction, would greatly aid him if Spock ever entered his _Pon Farr_ , however this would be giving in to the jests he had listened to as a child, telling him his mate was probably going to end up than nothing more than a whore. Spock wouldn't be quite Vulcan if he said that he still was effected by those comments made when he was a child.

He was surprised when the elder lifted his hand to the psi points on his face. He had began to question the sanity of this man when he pressed the issue of James Kirk.

"Please Spock," the old man muttered, for once looking worn down and tired like an elder should, but recent events forcing the man to be stronger than perhaps possible. Spock had always made it a point to never forget his Vulcan mind with this man, he never let his human side show his weakness, even if it was to himself.

"If you allow me to show you my Kirk, just once, I shall never discuss it again." the elder said, his fingers hovering in front of Spock's face. If he had been human, he would have sighed. He did not want to see this other Kirk, but it did come with the incentive of no longer having to listen to the elder ambassador's almost illogical rambling about this man, his supposed _T'hy'la._

"Very well," Spock replied finally, and the older man's fingers pressed against the psi points on his face and just like that, Spock was consumed with... _everything_.

First he saw a much younger version of his counterpart and a very young, and dare he say almost professional Jim Kirk playing chess. Nothing seemed odd until he watched the Vulcan frown and the human laugh as he slid a piece over the board, declaring checkmate.

_"I suppose you'll have to play me again Commander. I hear Vulcans don't like to lose."_

_"That is illogical."_

He was surprised that the Vulcan sounded almost as controlled as he did. The next image changed to the bridge of the _Enterprise_ with a smug Kirk leaning over his console. He couldn't hear the words, but he saw and felt the faint green hue dotting his counterpart's cheeks and the human slid closer, hands almost brushing.

And then it changed again, this time Jim was there, but he was clearly enraged. He called Spock a traitor...a half-breed...an abomination. Spock didn't expect for this to hurt so much, but he felt his counterpart's heart break at the words and in the memory, he saw his counterpart lose control and attack the human, much like Spock had done on the bridge during the Nero Incident.

Then the image shifted again and Spock found himself standing in the Captain's quarters and before him was the Prime Kirk, young a shirtless with a towel wrapped loosely around his neck, he was giving Spock's blushing counterpart one of the most predatorial grins he had ever seen on a human.

Then finally the towel seemed to lead the transformation into the next image, the Vulcan standing over a broken Jim Kirk, the white sash wrapped tightly around his throat. It was all it took not to force himself to rip out of the elder's mind, but he let it go as he saw himself confessing to an amused Doctor McCoy that in the throes of his _Pon Farr_ , he had killed the Captain. Spock was confused by the emotions he felt as he saw his counterpart reunite with the other Kirk after his supposed 'death'. To see his counterpart abandon his Vulcan self almost completely...Spock did not think that any other person on this planet besides his mother ever saw him smile.

The the memories shifted to far into the future and Kirk was much older and Spock was in pain. He was dying. He saw the tears in Kirk's eyes, and the way his finger gave the traditional Vulcan salute made Spock's heart clench painfully.

The final image he saw was the elder Kirk smiling almost painfully at him, and then there was an explosion, and before he knew what was happening, he saw nothing but space. And then the loss crashed down upon him. The broken bond, all the memories, everything, and sudden _he was just gone_.

The elder Spock receded from his mind, leaving only the lingering image of Jim, _his Jim_ , young and confused and scared on Delta Vega. Almost eaten alive by a red native creature.

It all left Spock breathless. Both of them actually.

"You cannot believe the pain that I suppressed since I lost m Jim," the elder spoke softly. "And to see your Jim, his face...Jim Kirk always made me feel human Spock, but at that moment, I felt like a child again. I felt all of my Vulcan teachings and control just slip away. As if they had never existed.

Spock. Do not make the same mistakes I did with my Jim. Do not go through this life pretending that your _T'hy'la_ is not there. It only becomes more painful when he...is gone."

Spock tried to speak, but when the words would not escape him, the elder seemed to understand. Spock stood and let without another word.

**2\. Mirror**

Spock had to say he was not pleased at the recent turns of events. The ion storm had apparently caused barbaric strangers that looked like the Captain, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Commander Scott to appear on their transporter pad. However, even if the strange uniforms hadn't given them away, their snarky remarks and fascinating behavior would have. 

Such as the "Mirror" Captain Kirk eyeing him up and down.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the human snapped, his brows knitted together in what Spock assumed to be annoyance rather than anger. When Spock only raised an eyebrow the man sighed and made his way to his side as if expecting Spock's reaction. Spock could not deny being momentarily stunned when this strange Captain pressed his first two fingers against two unresponsive ones.

Just from that brief contact, Spock knew that this was not his Captain based on the memories that flashed in his mind. Somehow, Spock knew that the impostor Captain had purposely used their joined hands to project such vulgarities.

The most predominant image that played through his mind repeatedly consisted of himself tied painfully to a bed, while the Captain moved above him. Spock could almost _feel_ the penetration, and the insistent lips on mouth and the wandering hands - 

Spock ripped his hand away from the man's before his judgement could become any cloudier. This Jim Kirk just stared at him with a mischievous smirk. So the man had indeed planted those images in his head. Fascinating. 

Suddenly the man's eyes flickered down towards Spock's neck, and instantly his smirk vanished.

"Where's your collar Spock?" this Kirk asked, his voice low. Spock couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that. A collar suggested a form of slavery or submission. _Fascinating._

"My apologies, but you are not my Captain." Spock said, keeping his distance. He saw the three waiting on the transporter pad began to shift uncomfortably and looked anxiously around the room, however the blond Captain just laughed.

"Oh? And who is your _Captain_ now Spock? Sulu? Please, I'll gut that traitor - "

Spock did not allow the man to continue. He merely administered the Vulcan Nerve Pinch and made sure the human did not injure himself as he hit the deck.

"Traitorous Vulcan bastard!"

"This is mutiny you hob-goblin!"

"Worthless half-breed!"

Spock was surprised at the outbursts from Mr. Scott and Doctor Mccoy. However, Nyota's reaction surprised him the most. She had never even used the term half-breed, much less when she spoke of him. Within a few short moments, Spock had a security team carrying each of the unconscious member's of the away team to the brig. He was sure to separate them.

Spock was intrigued when he confronted the "Captain" in an interrogation room by himself.

"This isn't my ship." The Captain simply stated as if that explained the entire situation. Spock had to agree that the Captain clearly did not belong here, especially if those images he had projected earlier were what Spock feared: memories.

"And you aren't my Vulcan," he continued, lifting his hand to point at Spock for emphasis, however the security handcuff attaching him to the interrogation table only made it's appearance known. This made the Captain chuckle. "These are cute too by the way. No agonizers?"

Spock assumed the "agonizers" were the small devices that had been clipped to each of the landing parties belts. Spock made sure they were confiscated along with the other weapons they had been armed with.

"I am afraid you are correct. We will need your cooperation if we intend to get you back to your own world, and return our" - he had to bit back the _my_ "Captain and crew."

The mirror captain laughed.

"I don't know, I think I like you better than my Spock. You're far more _fascinating_." the captain sneered at him, but Spock noticed it was not with discontent, but rather another emotion that Spock was unable to place.

"It is not my intent to be offensive, however I believe my Captain's company superior to yours, and so I would prefer to converse in a manner that will lead to his recovery and your return."

For a moment, Spock had thought he allowed to much emotion through and had offended the Captain. Or at least he had thought by the way the human's mouth hung wide open in shock and his eyes wide, his eyebrows into his hairline. But then he barked out a laugh so unexpectedly that Spock didn't understand what to do when the human leaned forward across the table, getting as close to Spock as the restraints would allow.

"Fine, but sometime before you send me away to get _your_ Captain back," the man said, apparent humor in his voice. "You should really consider getting into bed with me. Metaphorically of course, a bed doesn't have to be involved at all."

Spock decided that he did not have any comment on the matter.

**3\. Genderswap**

Spock eyed the slender female in front of him. She was aesthetically pleasing, he was happy to note with a tinge of pride. He was not surprised, after all, as she was him. Technically. She was from another universe, much like the mirror Kirk, however, she was far more Vulcan and refused to make sexual innuendos involving either himself, or the Captain.

She had arrived (in yet another transporter accident) with yet another Jim Kirk, however, this one was nearly identical to his own. In fact, while both Spocks stood staring at each other, occasionally gazing at the other in a way that could be accepted as approval, the two Captain's talk animatedly about everything, reports, crew members, even their first officers.

"He's a pain in the ass," Spock's own Jim said, but with a smile on his face which Spock had learned to interpret that the human was speaking in terms of humor and his comment was not to be taken literal.

"So is she," chimed in the other Kirk, pointing blatantly at the only woman in the room. Spock tried to hide his amusement at the blatant withering look she gave him. "But, I love her anyways. Come on, I'm starving." 

Spock's Jim seemed as tensed as he himself had become with the last comment of the other Kirk, but he seemed to wave it off as the phrase meaning something other than it's literal meaning, which Spock found illogical, moved out of the room to the mess hall.

Apparently as though it were something that they had done often, the other Kirk gently reached out two fingers and softly pressed them against the two fingers that the female Spock presented. Spock's own Jim did not seem to notice the contact, and if he did, he chose to ignore it. He however raised a very offended brow at the female vulcan, noticing the way her cheeks glowed with a faint green under his scrutiny.

As they all migrated towards the mess hall, both Spock's purposefully allowed their Captains to excel ahead of them.

"I offended you," she said softly, not intending anyone else to hear her. Spock looked at this female version of him, so similar and so different. He still could see his father's sharp jaw and his mother's soft eyes, but he also saw the long black hair (which was not a logical way to have one's hair), and the soft glimmer of what he assumed was "make-up" intended to improve her appearance to humans.

"I was not offended," he corrected gently. "I was merely surprised that you have a relationship with your Captain. One he is obviously not careful about hiding."

If he didn't know better, he would say she rolled her eyes at him.

"I have made several attempts to discuss the importance of such secrecy. However as you can tell, they were all failed attempts." she said, her eyes firmly locked on her Captain's back. He could see the underlying emotion in her words, and he almost asked just how she had failed. Then he decided he didn't want to know.

\--

To accommodate their counterpart guests, his Captain had suggested that he and Spock just share the Captain's quarters, and the other two could have Spock's quarters. 

Spock was not happy with this arrangement, however it was logical. The Captain had insisted that he take the bed and he would sleep on the couch.

"Captain that is illogical. Vulcans do not require nearly as much sleep as humans, furthermore that particular piece of furniture was made to accommodate the vertical posture of a humanoid, not the horizontal, so you will be damaging your nervous system as well as - "

"Ok Spock, ok! Jeez," Jim chuckled. "Fine, how about we share the bed? It was clearly made for two people, and that way I won't damage myself on a piece of furniture made for vertical needs," the human responded, a laugh evident in his voice. Spock did not know if he was being made fun of, but it seemed like the logical choice.

It was until Jim was fast asleep, snoring as usual (Spock could hear it through the walls some nights), that he heard a scuffling noise from his own quarters. Although Spock did not think it was anything that required his attention, he entered the shared washroom facility that joined the two officer's quarters to relieve himself.

From his place in the washroom, Spock could hear a distinct noise, it sounded almost like a mewling sound. Spock flushed when he realized what the noise could have been and quickly returned to the bed, trying to calm his mind into slumber before the noises grew any louder.

However, Spock ended up illogically sleeping on the couch, where he was just far enough away that his sensitive hearing couldn't pick up the soft mewling he was sure came from his female counterpart, and Jim's soft gasping his name over and over. However, he could still hear the shifting of his bed, but with the proper meditation, Spock was able to fall asleep.

He refused to look at his female counterpart the next day as they were being beamed back to their own universe, as he feared the green hue on his cheeks may give away his thoughts on her behavior, and he did not wish to see her response.

**4\. Captain Spock, First Officer Kirk**

Spock was sure his eyebrow had never before been this high up on his forehead before. Before him stood himself in a yellow command shirt, and next to him was Jim Kirk, except, not his Jim Kirk because this one wore a red uniform shirt. Spock was sure that the looks of shock and intrigue on their faces mirrored onto their own.

"So, _you're_ the Captain then?" his Jim asked, leveling a finger at the gold clad Vulcan who nodded stiffly, his eyes slowly going over his blue tunic.

Spock sighed. The increasing incidents of transporter malfunctions were becoming increasing frustrating.

\--

"I assure you _Captain_ _Kirk_ , I do not require your assistance or that of your First Officer on this mission." the Captain Spock said. He was looking at Jim with narrowed eyes, and if Spock didn't know any better, he would assume that his counterpart had become agitated.

"Well, _Captain Spock_ , I'm going down to that planet with you, whether you like it or not," Jim responded with a not-so-kind smile. He half turned to glance at his Spock.

"Jeez, you're always such a bitch when you're Captain." Jim said with a scoff. Spock raised his eyebrow, unamused, knowing full well that Jim was referring to the fight that nearly caused the human's death during the Nero incident.

Captain Spock was clearly glowering at Captain Kirk, and Spock could see that there was definitely going to be tension when they were planet side because he had no doubt that they would not be remaining on the ship. He dared to exchange a glance with Commander Kirk. The human gave him a pitying look and a soft smile which Spock acknowledged with a nod.

At least he was not the only one who saw the lack of logic in the situation.

"Captain," Commander Kirk piped in, drawing the attention of everyone in the transporter room. The red-shirted Kirk just smiled when he knew he had drawn everyone's attention. "Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to allow them to join us. It seems only logical seeing as we have similar thought processes and so creating an agreeable solution should be obtainable even faster than normal."

Spock couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how...logical this Kirk sounded. He had never heard Captain Kirk sound so calm and logical. He had grown accustomed to the loud demanding way that Kirk usually imposed on his crew. Not that any of them minded the Captain's impulsive nature during a crisis, however this new approach on his Captain was rather appealing.

Although the Captain Spock looked at the Commander disapprovingly and looked as if he wanted nothing more than to argue the more than logical point, the Vulcan Captain replied,

"Your logic is sound Mr. Kirk. Mr. Scott, prepare to beam down four," the Vulcan stated, his eyes locked on his smiling human first officer. It seemed to be some kind of joke between them, but Spock failed to see any humor in the situation. 

None of them had expected for the negotiations to go sour. Nor had they expected one of the bulky head guards to pull out a phaser. And they surely didn't expect for Commander Kirk to throw his body over Captain Spock, taking a fatal phaser shot to his chest.

Spock hadn't expected to hear almost panic in his counterpart's voice as Doctor McCoy worked to save Commander Kirk's life.

"It was not logical," the Vulcan Captain snapped almost irritably. "A Vulcan's chest cavity is not nearly as vulnerable as a human's. I would not have been fatally effected had the phaser shot -"

"Don't," Spock's Captain interrupted. Surprisingly, he was giving the other Vulcan a soft smile. "Logic doesn't apply to some situations Captain."

Spock did not know how to respond to either Kirk's actions. He had enough faith in Jim Kirk's intelligence (no matter what Universe they were in) that he must have realized that the wound would not have been fatal to a Vulcan. However, his own Kirk's words set off something low in his side, he would dare to say where his heart was. The thought of his Kirk taking such an illogical risk to his own health set him on edge despite his best efforts.

It may have been illogical, but Spock could not deny that the percentage of him repeating such an illogical action to prevent even the slightest harm from coming to his Captain, was incredibly high.

\--

"You will not take another illogical risk like that again Commander."

"Call me Jim, Captain."

Captain Spock sighed in what almost sounded like irritation.

"Jim..."

"Spock," Jim smiled up at him, and even though the pain was evident on his face, his apparent joy in seeing his Captain unharmed was clearly genuine. The Vulcan Captain seemed to absent-mindedly hold out two fingers to the injured human, who returned the gesture, gently brushing their fingertips together.

"Spock," said his Captain, Captain Kirk. "Let's go home."

Spock couldn't remove his eyes from the sight of his counterpart kissing the other human in Vulcan tradition.

**5\. Human Spock, Hybrid Kirk**

"Ok, this is the _weirdest_ universe we have been to so far." Jim groaned as he gazed around the transporter room, everything identical to his own, except for the two people standing directly in front of them. 

Spock had to admit, he agreed wholeheartedly. 

He had almost been pleasantly surprised to meet a Vulcan Jim Kirk. It was definitely a change of pace. However, his initial intrigue he had felt at seeing what he saw as a phenomenon was reduced into numbing shock as his eyes landed on this universe's version of him, and he noticed the round pinkish ears, the straight eyebrows and the appalled expression on his face.

The Spock of this world was...human.

" _Fascinating._ "

Spock almost raised his eyebrow when he and the Vulcan Kirk muttered the same phrase. The human Jim sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, we _seriously_ need to get this damn transporter fixed."

Spock agreed.

\--

"So your name is Spock? That's a weird name." 

Spock tried not to show his irritation. It made some strange since that he and this human version of him did not share a name of a common origin, as they had been born and raised in two different cultures. 

"Commander, your lack of empathy for cultural differences is quite unappealing," said the Vulcan Kirk, Captain Tolek. The human Spock, his name was Samuel ("Call me Sam, please!"), had enough decency to blush and look embarrassed. 

"My apologies Captain, it won't happen again." Sam muttered, looking back at Spock. "I apologize for my rude behavior Commander Spock."

Spock decided that he had no comment on the matter.

\--

Spock tried to logically give himself a reason to stay away from this human version of himself, Sam. Jim seemed all too happy to engage this human version of his first officer, which Spock did not find logical or acceptable. All Spock wanted as he watched Sam, who looked so much like him and yet so different at the same time, was to force himself between the two humans and make his presence known. Spock decided that he required meditation to help him process the day's events.

He was surprised when Captain Tolek had led he and Jim to their temporary shared quarters and there was a box of candles and incense lying on a small side table. Apparently Tolek was dealing with a similar disturbance in his Vulcan control due to the appearance of a human version of himself.

Spock was also intrigued that he found Tolek's company rather pleasing. Out of pure curiosity, Spock had inquired about the Captain's own history and was unsurprised to find it nearly identical to his own, including a difficulty to repress his human emotions as a child. Spock was not opposed to the time he spent conversing with the Captain about various Vulcan philosophies and common culture confusion when it came to humans.

It wasn't until about a week after being around Captain Tolek that he noticed that Sam seemed adverse to his presence when it came to the Captain. He noticed that Sam and Jim had taken to doing human activities together when they were not working on the transporter malfunction, however, when Spock inquired if Captain Tolek would be adverse to joining him for a game of chess, Sam seemed to almost regard him with disdain.

"My apologies Mr. Spock," Sam said, his lips pursed and his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "But the Captain is behind in some paperwork, and it would only be _logical_ if he did not put them off any longer." 

Tolek raised an eyebrow at his first officer, but he did not comment, but merely followed the human out of the room.

"Somehow, I don't think a Vulcan gets behind in paperwork," Jim said absent-mindedly, watching the two depart. Spock had to agree. In fact, he would have suggested that Sam had used the excuse of paperwork to separate himself and Tolek. However, that was extremely illogical.

"But you know Spock, I would be ok with playing chess with you," Jim said softly, gazing at him with an almost nervous look. "Unless that's just a you and Tolek thing, which I would totally get..." Jim said, but Spock inferred that he, like Sam, was also attempting to separate him from Tolek.

"I would not be opposed," Spock replied and he couldn't help the flutter he felt in his side when Jim smiled brilliantly at him. He settled in a chair across from his Captain.

"Captain," he began, then correcting himself to appease Jim's request to address him by his first name when they were not in a professional setting, "Jim. I have been unable to help but notice that in one way or another, you and Sam seem... _intent_ on dividing my attention away from Captain Tolek when we are engaged."

Jim stared at him before a moment before he moved a pawn, officially beginning their game. The Captain's face seemed carefully blank as he regarded Spock's inquiry. 

"I am afraid that I do not understand your aversion to my spending time with Captain Tolek. It is a reasonable request, and his company is quite pleasing. However, I feel as though you and Sam do not think the same. Please clarify."

Spock moved out his knight. Jim raised his eyebrows at the spontaneous move.

"Spock, I am not _adverse_ to you spending time with Tolek. In fact, I'm sure it's nice having another Vulcan around you doesn't talk down to you." said Jim, moving another chess piece. "But, the situation with Sam and Tolek is a whole 'nother thing."

Spock raised his eyebrow. Jim must have interpreted that he required more of a clarification, because he continued.

"See, I was talking to Sam and asked him why he didn't like you, I mean it was obvious."

Spock raised his other eyebrow. "I was unaware I had done anything to provoke him."

"Other than give him dirty Vulcan looks every time you saw him?" Jim replied sarcastically. "It's ok, Tolek does the same thing to me. I'm guessing it's because we are human and show our emotions and to the half Vulcans, we must be walking weakness."

Spock was surprised at how accurate the Captain's observations were. He underestimated just how insightful the Captain was when he wanted to be.

"But anyway, back to the point. Sam doesn't like you and Tolek being all buddy buddy because...well, he _likes_ Tolek. And I mean, _like like_ , as in possible 'We could get our _Pon Farr_ on together' kind of like. Oh, sorry, I forgot Vulcan's don't like talking about that. But you get my point!"

That sat there in silence for a long while, the whole time, Spock was mindlessly moving pieces on the board, not having any type of strategy. His human counterpart was sexually interested in Jim Kirk's Vulcan counterpart. He did not know if Tolek shared the same feelings, however they had not discussed anything close to that topic. After what felt like an exaggeratedly long time, Spock spoke.

"You're saying that Sam is experiencing the emotion of jealousy when am I around Tolek because he is interested in the Captain as a potential mate. This implies that he fears that Tolek may have an interest in me. Is this accurate?"

"No," Jim said taking another of Spock's pieces. "It means that Sam knows Tolek likes you, even as an acquaintance, and he is afraid that if he spends too much time with you, then he will lose interest in Sam. More than just sexual interest. Since we aren't making much progress on the transporter, Sam just doesn't want Tolek to think that you could replace him as First Officer."

"Illogical," Spock said without hesitation. "as I am already under the command of a Captain, and have no desire to resign, I believe Sam's worries can be alleviated."

"It's not that simple Spock!" Jim snapped at him, angrily moving his queen across the board, declaring checkmate. Spock was amazed at just how poorly he had been playing. He prided himself on his chess abilities. Jim sighed heavily again.

"I can understand where Sam is coming from. It's just...you guys get along so well! You you look so relaxed around Tolek. I've only seen you like that around Uhura. It's just unnerving ok?" Jim said finally. He ran his fingers through his hair, giving off a nervous energy. He seemed agitated, as if he had said something he should not have. Spock was beginning to understand.

"Jim, you imply that you share similar feelings with Sam. Does this mean that you see Tolek as -"

Before Spock could finish his sentence, Jim had jumped from his seat, knocking the chess board onto the floor, and had stormed out of the room. Spock was left there in a stunned silence and he contemplated the human's reaction. From what he could deduce, the Captain saw him as a potential mate, and he felt that Tolek was a superior male and so Spock would be more inclined to choose him. Spock knew the Captain to be incorrect in his assumption, as Tolek had spoken so fondly of Sam that Spock inferred that there was an attraction, although it was unconfirmed.

" _Fascinating._ " Spock muttered to himself. 

\--

It wasn't to further agitate either human, however Spock felt he would benefit from speaking with Tolek. He had no intention of revealing Sam's feelings toward the Captain, however, Spock felt that Tolek could help him sort out his own thoughts regarding his Captain. 

He had never thought of Jim as a potential mate before, and thinking of it now made Spock feel stupid for not noticing before. Especially after all the universes they had visited, and in every one, Jim was always his mate, his _T'hy'la_. He did not like to think that Spock Prime had been correct, but he also could not deny his own strange feelings. Spock resolved that the elder Vulcan would hear nothing of this.

As Spock exited the turbo-lift and emerged onto deck three, he heard a scuffle at the end of the hall where Tolek's quarters were. Momentarily fearing something was wrong, he rushed to the end of the hall. His Starfleet Training setting in, Spock slid against the wall, peeking his head around the corner. Apparently the scuffle had been Tolek trying to pull Sam's leg around his waist, however the human seemed intent on taking their activities behind closed doors.

"Dammit Tolek! I would like to do this in a bed, please!"

When Tolek responded with a vicious growl, Spock immediately turned and made his way back to the turbo-lift. Spock should have assumed it would be something like that, however, he still did not need to witness it. He decided he should go to see his Captain instead.

"I thought you were going to see Tolek?" Jim said icily as Spock entered their shared quarters. He was currently sitting comfortably on the bed with a PADD. Spock approached the bed.

"I did, however it was clear that my company was unwelcome at the time." Spock said. Jim looked at him doubtfully before returning to his PADD. Spock had spent enough time with humans to know that Jim was attempting to "ignore" him, which did not mean that he was pretending Spock did not exist, but that he was attempting to give off pretenses that suggested he did not particularly care what Spock had to say. He sighed.

"Tolek was already engaging Sam," Spock said,hoping to appease the human in front of him, however that did not seem likely. Jim just looked at him briefly. Spock narrowed his eyes, clearly irritated. "Jim, I believe there is a problem in which needs to be discussed between us." Jim lifted his eyes briefly, before they drifted down again. Spock felt his ear twitch.

"It involves what we discussed during our chess game earlier this evening." Spock said, willing himself to stay controlled and to not jump the helpless human lying relaxed before him.

"There is nothing to talk about Spock," Jim snapped at him. He attempted to get up and leave the room, however Spock made it a point to block him from leaving.

"Dammit Spock, move!" Jim snapped at him finally, no longer trying to control himself. Spock had seen anger on his Captain's features before, however, it was more this time. Spock could see the pinched eyebrows, the flush on his cheeks, the liquid gathering in his eyes and the trembling of his lips. Spock did not understand how he managed to cause such an effect in the Captain, but he immediately regretted whatever he had done.

However, instead of listening to the Captain's order to move, Spock decided to do something bold. He reached out his hands, tightly grasping the Human's fingers in his own and used the new leverage to pull him into a very human kiss.

Judging from the indignant squeak that came from his Captain, Spock assumed that this was a good thing and pushed the Captain until they both landed on the bed. 

"Dammit Spock," the Captain spluttered. "You didn't even ask if that was ok."

"The probability of my assumption of it was 'ok' was 97.3%, however if I was incorrect - "

"Spock, shut up." Jim said before wrapping his hands in Spock's hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

\--

"Finally, we're home!" Jim yelled happily when he realized there was not a single thing out of place in this universe. Spock ignored him when he slapped his shoulder playfully, but he couldn't help but feel the same relief. No more counterparts.

Except for the very old one standing in front of him with the tiniest smile on his face. Spock sighed. He was not ready to say that the elder Vulcan was right, however he didn't think that he needed to say anything to do so.

Spock tried to not allow the elder Vulcan to see whenever Jim brushed his fingers over Spock's (as he was sure the Captain was doing it on purpose), however it just made the old man smile more. It was very unbecoming of a Vulcan.


End file.
